Triclops
Triclops is a character from Star Wars. He was a Human mutant slave who was the son of Emperor Palpatine. It is possible that this relation may not have been in a strict biological sense, and that Triclops was the implementation of Darth Plagueis's experiments in the influence of midi-chlorians, with the goal of creating a zygote solely through the use of the Force in a fertile humanoid female. Triclops was a white-haired mutant with three eyes, one being on the back of his head, and sported scars on his temples fromelectroshocks administered by the Galactic Empire. He was trained to be an Emperor's Eye but Palpatine considered him one of his greatest failures, and had him imprisoned. He languished for years in an Imperial prison on Kessel, fathering a son, Ken, with a former Jedinamed Kendalina. He eventually escaped from the clutches of the Empire and, betraying his father, joined the Rebel Alliance with his son Ken before disappearing from the galaxy entirely. Biography Early life : "Triclops is the deepest, darkest secret of the Empire. The only Imperials who know of his existence are the most powerful members of the Imperial ruling class, such as the Grand Moffs." : ―Ken According to rumors, the three-eyed mutant known as Triclops was born toSly Moore, an Umbaran female who had been a close adviser of theSupreme Chancellor and then Galactic Emperor Palpatine. Moore, who had taken great interest in the genetic experiments of the late Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Plagueis, had come into the possession of Force-sensitive DNA from an undisclosed source. If rumors could be relied on, she died in her native Ghost Nebula while giving birth to Triclops, and the child was immediately spirited away by her former confederate, Sarcev Quest. Since Moore was still alive in 18 BBY, one year after the establishment of theGalactic Empire, Triclops would have to be born after that point. Regardless of the veracity of that report, Triclops was regarded as the true son of Palpatine, both by himself and the few high-ranking officials who knew of him. Triclops' education was entrusted to the Prophets of the Dark Side, an ancient cult who had pledged allegiance to Palpatine's Galactic Empire. He was trained to become anEmperor's Eye, a dark side with a particular propensity for seeing into the Force. However, the three-eyed prophet in training proved to be a disappointment, and the Emperor himself regarded him as a personal failure. According to the Bimm con artist Rajah Ubooki, who posed as the false Supreme Prophet Kadann, Palpatine had sensed that Triclops could grow more powerful than him in the Force, and was also pacifist who believed in disarmament instead of war. Rather than killing him, the Emperor made his own son a commonslave in the spice mines of Kessel. Imprisonment : "The Grand Moffs refuse to admit officially that Triclops exists. They believe he's insane, and they’re terrified that if he's ever set free, he might take over as ruler of the Empire, and destroy everything in the galaxy, including them!" : ―Ken While imprisoned in the Kessel mines asylum, Triclops was often whipped by the Supreme Slavelord himself, another three-eyed man named Trioculus. While the Supreme Slaver was also a byproduct of Palpatine's machinations, albeit via experimentation, and he was jealous of Triclops' position as the Emperor's true son. While whipping him, Trioculus used to swear that he would one day assume Triclops' identity and take over as ruler of the Empire. In 7 BBY, Triclops fell in love with Kendalina, a grey-eyed "Jedi Princess" who had been forced to pledge allegiance to the Empire and assigned to work as a nurse in the asylum. The two produced an offspring, a boy whom they named Ken. When the Empire discovered their relationship, they killed Kendalina, an event that was burned into Triclops' memory forever. In secret, the infant Ken was taken to the Lost City of the Jedi on Yavin 4, where he would remain for twelve years, while Triclops remained in the Empire's firm grip. In addition to being regularly tortured, Palpatine' son was unwittingly outfitted with a HoloNet transceiver implant in his right uppermolar. That device could not only broadcast Triclops's thoughts to the Imperial probe droids, but it also duplicated the mind-controlling effects of Nihil smokestone, sending electromagnetic signals into his brain while he was in a state of very sound sleep. When Palpatine died, rumors began to abound that the Emperor had a three-eyed son. However, the Imperial Grand Moffs considered Triclops to be both insane and dangerous, due in part to his pacifistic views and calls for disarmament. Grand Moff Bertroff Hissa took advantage of this, setting up Supreme Slavelord Trioculus as Palpatine's heir. Triclops was later moved to the new Imperial Reprogramming Institute, a prison and lunatic asylum nestled in the Valley of Royalty of Duro, not far from ancient monuments. In the Institute, the Empire kept its most dangerous prisoners. The son of Palpatine was put in Experimental Section Two, where—according to the false Kadann—even the most insane prisoners ultimately learned obedience to the Empire. Triclops was put under the rule of Defeen, a male Defel who was tasked with reprogramming him. One day in 5 ABY, Triclops was finally able to escape Experimental Section Two, with the help of an Imperial assassin droid the assassination protocols of which had been deactivated. However, Triclops could not pass over the Great Wall without a spaceship or a floating vehicle, which prompted him to hide somewhere in the Valley of Royalty. With the assistance of the reprogrammed assassin droid, he climbed down the mouth of the monument of Queen Rana Mas Trehalt in hopes of finding his way to freedom. However, he and the droid got trapped in a series of tunnels instead. He remained there until an intervention team sent by the Alliance to Restore the Republic discovered the tunnel and freed him. The team in question was made of CommanderLuke Skywalker, his wartime friend Han Solo, the protocol droid C-3PO and a young Human who was none other than Ken, Triclops' long lost son. Now aligned with his rescuers, Triclops joined the Alliance with the aid of his son and Skywalker, but was held under close supervision by Mon Mothma for fear that he was an Imperial spy. Discovery : "I know what a shock it must have been for you to realize that your grandfather was Emperor Palpatine. And the things I must do in the days ahead will surely shock you just as much." : ―Triclops It was around this time that the Empire's reasons for keeping Triclops alive became clear: while asleep, he would dream designs for deadly new machines of war, which the Empire would later produce. During these dreams he would often enter convulsive fits, and even the mighty Chewbacca could be hard-pressed to restrain him. He would not, however, recall the dreams after awakening, never realizing that he was aiding the Empire he despised. On Yavin 4, Triclops, after writing an impassioned letter to Ken, escaped into the jungles of the moon. Several months later he became the slave of the false Kadann and helped him escape the Lost City of the Jedi and make his way offworld. He was last seen when he stormed into the Grand Audience Chamber of theMassassi Temple, where the wedding ceremony of Han Solo and Leia Organa was about to start, and attacked the attendants in a fit of madness induced by his mind controlling implant. Category:Elderly Category:Related to Villain Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Retired Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Scapegoat Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Parents Category:Traitor Category:Tragic Category:Male Category:Chaotic Good Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Mentally Ill Category:Genius Category:Dissociative Category:Military Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Protectors Category:War Heroes Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Betrayed